elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 15Aug
02:21:39 :banana: 03:36:15 -!- Ful has left Special:Chat 04:40:54 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 04:43:19 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 04:43:23 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 04:55:46 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 05:02:41 -!- -Falcon- has left Special:Chat 05:02:58 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 05:03:01 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 05:29:08 -!- -Falcon- has left Special:Chat 06:06:08 <Ииши> пыщ пыщ 06:16:52 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 07:06:45 -!- Морозный has joined Special:Chat 07:46:53 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 07:51:03 Ботэ и Таррокотэ, привет! 07:52:12 -!- The Negative One has joined Special:Chat 07:52:58 Дьяволэ, тоже привет. 07:53:25 Ghbdtncnde./ 07:53:28 Щет. 07:53:35 Ну ты понял. 07:55:26 -!- The Negative One has left Special:Chat 07:55:28 -!- The Negative One has joined Special:Chat 07:57:09 Smörgåsen. Smörgåsen. После того, как я сказал это в слух, я как-то усомнился в составе сендвичей. 07:58:52 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 08:01:42 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 08:02:45 О, и Тарр сразу ушёл. 08:03:04 Не понравилось "Шморгасен" 08:03:22 <Любопытный_кот_43> куда ушёл, зачем? 08:03:25 Привет, бешеный-маньяк-писатель статей. 08:03:33 <Любопытный_кот_43> привет. 08:03:45 <Любопытный_кот_43> я ни от кого не скрываю что я маньяг) 08:03:55 Похоже, мой приход некомфортно влияет на Тарра. 08:04:30 <Любопытный_кот_43> кст, а почему эт я бешеный? 08:04:57 Потому, что я удивляюсь твоей скорости написание статей. 08:05:37 <Любопытный_кот_43> ? я выкладываю их когда могу) 08:06:58 <Любопытный_кот_43> бывает напишу штуки две, они лежат, ждут когда юсби доброе станеть) 08:07:31 <Любопытный_кот_43> если в форте одна зона - то это один день, чтобы написать. 08:07:57 <Любопытный_кот_43> если побольше - то зависит от настроение и свободного времени. 08:08:19 Да просто, у меня никогда бы не хватило желания столько писать. (4500 статей!) 08:08:24 *правок 08:08:39 <Любопытный_кот_43> дело не в желании) у меня графомания) 08:10:07 <Любопытный_кот_43> некоторые правки - просто добавление несскольких слов туда, где их не хватало 08:16:36 <Любопытный_кот_43> кто маньячит в скае? 08:16:52 <Любопытный_кот_43> есть вопросы, ответов нет пока. 08:17:08 Я, немного 08:17:24 <Любопытный_кот_43> насколько это - немного?) 08:17:40 <Любопытный_кот_43> у меня опять почти 200 модов) 08:17:50 <Любопытный_кот_43> это немного?) 08:17:58 Это так, с ~50 модами. 08:18:05 Но геймплейными 08:18:19 <Любопытный_кот_43> например? 08:18:37 Requiem, Frostfal+Wet&Cold, RnD... 08:18:49 <Любопытный_кот_43> ты учти, я реально любопытный) мне инересно) 08:18:54 <Любопытный_кот_43> хм)) 08:18:57 Щас. 08:19:23 <Любопытный_кот_43> рнд + фросталл + сырость и холод + хунтерборн 08:19:49 А, да Хантерборн забыл. 08:19:49 <Любопытный_кот_43> рекуем не ставил, не хочу - я сто раз читал мануалы. это не для меня) 08:20:15 А я - наоборот - почти всё - именно то, что мне хотелось. 08:20:15 <Любопытный_кот_43> мне драгонборн нравится, а в рекуеме нету совместимости... 08:20:20 Есть. 08:20:29 <Любопытный_кот_43> уже есть? 08:20:39 И с той связкой есть. 08:20:48 Survival expirience 08:21:13 <Любопытный_кот_43> а это что за зверь? 08:21:16 И с Фальскаром. И с Вирмтусом. 08:21:19 Щас. 08:21:31 http://tes.riotpixels.com/mods/skyrim/overhauls/requiem-patches.shtml 08:21:37 <Любопытный_кот_43> фальскаар)) как я его забыл) + змеиный зуб) 08:22:35 <Любопытный_кот_43> плюс немного ретекстур. ретекстур колечек - бесили гайки. 08:22:59 <Любопытный_кот_43> флору мне низзя, комп не потянет... 08:23:14 <Любопытный_кот_43> огород! чтобы сажать всё)) 08:23:22 Вот, собсно, у меня то, что я назвал, ретекстуры колец, каджитов и Book of silence, и на щиты. И всё. 08:23:32 Новые щиты. 08:23:59 <Любопытный_кот_43> каджитов я б поставил... но смысл? у меня и так графика на средних едва тянет... калькулятор! маней нет пока поменять. 08:24:21 <Любопытный_кот_43> играю ванильной кошкой. 08:24:43 <Любопытный_кот_43> отрыл переносных манекенов, прикалываюсь. давно такие хотел. 08:25:05 На средних? У меня до танцев с бубном на низких было 15 фпс. 08:25:22 Щас на средних 30 в лесу. 08:25:25 <Любопытный_кот_43> фпс - около 30-45. лагает... 08:25:45 Это как? 08:27:36 <Любопытный_кот_43> начинает тормозить, особенно во время боя, перс как бы залипает (и вся картинка - тоже) 08:28:02 <Любопытный_кот_43> как будто кино медленнее крутят... 08:28:57 <Любопытный_кот_43> я сначала на высоких выставил графику. текстуры слетать начинают буквально через полчаса. то там фиолетовое, то здесь.... 08:29:03 Может, отключи vsync? У меня большинство тормохов из-за него были. 08:29:10 тормозов* 08:29:22 <Любопытный_кот_43> текстур пак от беседки у меня - НЕ стоит. я нарочно не ставил. 08:29:39 <Любопытный_кот_43> а как эту штуку вырубать? 08:30:13 http://elderscrolls-5.ru/forum/28-271-1 08:30:19 15 пункт 08:30:53 Идем в раздел Steam > steamapps > common > skyrim > Skyrim (my games/skyrim, Йо-хо-хо!) 08:30:53 Создаем резервную копию skyrim.ini 08:30:53 Открываем и находим разделGeneral 08:30:53 Внизу раздела добавляем строку fdefaultfov=XX (где XX – это значение FOV которое вы хотите поставить) 08:30:53 Сохраняем, выходим и играем. 08:32:04 <Любопытный_кот_43> а зачем резервную копию? 08:32:10 <Любопытный_кот_43> и куда основную? 08:32:20 <Любопытный_кот_43> и какое значение надо? 08:33:06 <Любопытный_кот_43> и да)) у меня теперь таки лицуха) купил по случаю) раньше я был наглый пират)) 08:33:08 Копия, так, почти не нужна. 08:33:19 Основную там же оставить. 08:33:34 Значение? Можно в лаунчере глянуть. 08:33:37 <Любопытный_кот_43> а как игра поймёт какой ини пользовать? 08:34:01 <Любопытный_кот_43> и где в лаунчере искать значение? 08:34:06 У меня 7 и в Ветреном Пике видно от башни до самой гробницы. 08:34:45 Тот, который называеться skyrim.ini. Skyrim - копия.ini оно трогать не будет. 08:35:17 <Любопытный_кот_43> но ведь значение нужно пихать так, чтоб игра его использовала? 08:35:56 <Любопытный_кот_43> я к примеру основной ини игры отредактировал, чтобы границы мира вырубить. 08:37:00 Э-эм.. Просто дописать в нужное место нужную строчку. 08:37:17 <Любопытный_кот_43> это я понимаю)) 08:37:45 <Любопытный_кот_43> я только не понимаю зачем копия? на всякий случай - если что пойдёт не так? 08:37:54 да. 08:38:06 Я нею ни разу не воспользовался. 08:38:17 <Любопытный_кот_43> в таком случае в копии должны оставаться дефолтные значения. 08:38:42 Или те, с которыми всё работает. 08:38:58 <Любопытный_кот_43> а два ская? вот например. если поставить на разные диски - моды не будут путаться? 08:39:18 <Любопытный_кот_43> на двух пользователей я уже пробовал ставить. 08:39:19 Моды ты ставишь в папку Ская. 08:39:31 А вот ини - ини не знаю. 08:39:35 <Любопытный_кот_43> я моды вообще ставлю врай башем) 08:39:42 http://i10.pixs.ru/storage/3/9/6/SnimokJPG_5786400_18418396.jpg 08:39:48 Моё ини. 08:40:25 <Любопытный_кот_43> вот хочу опробовать другие моды, но не хочу засорять лицуху.... вот как мне два ская организовать? 08:42:02 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 08:42:12 Пррривввет. 08:42:46 Не знаю на счет Баша, но НММ удаляет моды полностью, если их через него установить 08:43:04 <Любопытный_кот_43> баш делает то же самое, я уже проверял. 08:43:11 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 08:43:33 <Любопытный_кот_43> баш просто ещё делает баш патч, что мне удобно. 08:44:51 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 08:47:20 Ну, значит оно ничего не засорит. Привет, Falcon 08:48:15 <Гаруст> А я занялся моддингом в Фолле... 08:48:19 <Гаруст> И переводом... 08:48:23 <Гаруст> Там же... 08:50:55 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 08:51:07 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 08:51:34 <Любопытный_кот_43> попробую значит вырубить синхронизацию. 08:52:01 <Любопытный_кот_43> хотя обычно этого не советуют делать - в скае предметы могут начать летать) 08:53:06 <Любопытный_кот_43> я тоже бывает перевожу. гуглом))) (а гугл - эт ваще... троллинговая моль!) 08:53:56 <Гаруст> Ну у меня норм получается... 08:54:13 <Гаруст> Тем более никто ведь бездумно как гугл не переводит :) 08:56:49 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 08:57:34 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 08:57:43 <-Falcon-> Hello, Kesha 08:57:50 <Любопытный_кот_43> кст... а как кэш в стиме обновлять? я этого ещё не знаю) (я недавно взял лицуху) 08:58:49 <Гаруст> Находишь игру... 08:59:50 <Гаруст> Правая кнопка мыши > Свойства > Локальные файлы... 09:00:11 <Любопытный_кот_43> игру или стим? 09:00:31 <Гаруст> Библиотека, по игре правой кнопкой мыши и т. п. ... 09:05:18 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 09:05:21 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 09:06:46 <Любопытный_кот_43> кеша, он правильно говорит? 09:07:04 <Гаруст> Гад =_= 09:07:26 <Любопытный_кот_43> кто? 09:07:47 <Гаруст> Ты! =_= 09:07:49 Без понятия. 09:08:08 <Любопытный_кот_43> я???? 09:08:13 <Гаруст> Не верит он тут мне ещё, я ему помогаю а он мне не верит!!! =-= 09:08:24 <Любопытный_кот_43> кеша, ну у тебя ж стим. или я неправильно понял? 09:08:38 <Любопытный_кот_43> гаруст, конечно не верю. 09:08:40 У меня ж? 09:09:05 <Любопытный_кот_43> ты вроде говорил про стим. я решил что у тебя лицуха. а ты выходит пират?) 09:09:26 <Гаруст> Сжечь Кота!!!! =_= 09:09:39 <Гаруст> Он мне(!) посмел не поверррить!!!!!! О_О 09:09:43 Ничего йа не говорил. 09:09:57 <Любопытный_кот_43> пффф) конечно посмел. 09:10:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1HICfXbFBM 09:10:18 Йой 09:10:18 <Гаруст> И так, для факта, цитирую кнопку "Проверить Целостность Кэша" =_= 09:10:20 <Любопытный_кот_43> сжечь ютуб!!!!!! 09:10:37 Проверить целостность Кешаша. 09:10:45 <Любопытный_кот_43> ))))ХДДД 09:11:51 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 09:11:59 <Гаруст> Всё, Кот, я с тобой не разговариваю =_= 09:12:02 Yo-ho! Yo-ho! We row beneth the black flag! 09:12:06 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 09:13:03 <Любопытный_кот_43> надо срочно искать кнопку - "проверить целовстность кешаша")) 09:16:23 <Любопытный_кот_43> если б ещё знать где кнопка... 09:18:15 Мордопальма 09:19:03 <Любопытный_кот_43> это как? 09:24:52 <Любопытный_кот_43> итак? 09:25:12 <Любопытный_кот_43> никто не знает как устроить два ская? 09:25:29 <Гаруст> У меня три Вегаса... 09:26:07 <Любопытный_кот_43> двух пользователей я сделал. только это бесполезно - врай баш во второй скай тоже напиахл модов (естесно точо таких же, каких я ставил в лицуху....) 09:26:53 <Любопытный_кот_43> я как-то читал мануал с переименованием папок.... но это вообще жуть что такое, а я не люблю себе особо морочить голову. 09:28:03 <Любопытный_кот_43> если поставить скай на другой диск - его там баш не найдёт? 09:28:23 <Любопытный_кот_43> вроде не должен, он с диском с работать не умеет... 09:40:26 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 09:44:14 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 09:54:03 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 09:54:05 <Чай_Липтон> https://vk.com/video-86729167_171637005?list=1c4bbfa79061e01623 10:04:38 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 10:10:23 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 10:10:24 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 10:11:23 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 10:11:24 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 10:14:45 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 10:15:12 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 10:15:21 :o/ 10:17:38 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 10:17:48 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 10:17:51 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 10:19:17 С появлением ботэ стало бессмысленно спрашивать "Что нового?"... 10:19:53 <Любопытный_кот_43> новое - это очень хорошо забытое строе) 10:22:51 -!- Морозный has joined Special:Chat 10:26:42 История эта, типа произошла на родном физическом факультете МГУ. Некоторые из вас, возможно, не знают, как он выглядит снаружи, и, тем более, изнутри. Главное, поймите, что у нас есть три больших аудитории, которые расположены бок о бок. Они соединены общим коридором, где хранят всякий хлам, вроде пособий и т. д. Из каждой аудитории в этот коридор ведут два входа: справа и слева от доски (значит, за спиной лектора). 10:26:42 Однажды, некий весьма известный у нас профессор самозабвенно читал лекцию, но вдруг у него кончился мел. Он отреагировал вполне нормально: 10:26:42 попросил первого попавшегося студента с первой парты сходить в соседнюю аудиторию за мелом. Дальше и началась эта история, в ходе которой и профессор, и студент проявили себя необычайными тормозами, хотя, может, у них просто со зрением что-то не так (или с головой). 10:26:42 Студент вышел из левой двери, повернул направо, и вошел в правую дверь той же аудитории, думая, что он уже дошел до соседней. Публика уже тогда начала веселиться. Студент ничего не заметил и спросил профессора, не может ли он дать для соседней аудитории мела. Профессор спокойно ответил, что у них самих мел кончился. 10:26:42 Молодой человек вернулся тем же маршрутом, зашел обратно через левую дверь и сказал, что у них там тоже нет мела. Все, кроме этого студента и профессора, уже просто лежали. Профессор спокойно ответил, что он это знает, так как оттуда тоже приходили и просили мела. 10:34:23 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 10:34:24 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 10:53:38 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 10:53:41 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 11:15:07 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 11:15:07 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 11:21:08 . 11:21:39 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 11:24:53 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 11:37:26 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 11:41:20 -!- Нереварин в Акавире has joined Special:Chat 11:45:27 -!- -Falcon- has left Special:Chat 11:45:38 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 11:51:39 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 11:52:38 -!- Ful has joined Special:Chat 12:01:26 -!- Ful has joined Special:Chat 12:01:47 Опачки. 12:03:34 Охуительная история (: 12:06:21 -!- Ful was kicked from Special:Chat by CruiserBK 12:06:22 -!- Ful has left Special:Chat 12:14:25 -!- Ful has joined Special:Chat 12:14:48 -!- Ful has joined Special:Chat 12:15:12 :tease: 12:19:47 ) 12:24:35 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 12:24:49 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:42 «Дай-ка угадаю: кто-то украл твой сладкий рулет?» 12:32:42 Фул, перестань показывать язык. Это некультурно. 12:41:34 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 12:42:06 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 12:42:57 Это субъективно) 12:43:22 Приветы 12:43:32 :o/ всем, кого не видел) 12:44:27 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 12:44:59 <Кистрел_Дикин> дайте мела, ога 12:47:21 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:16:26 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 13:16:31 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:11 <Кистрел_Дикин> Ful, табуированная лексика у нас неразрешена, но ты никого не оскорблял, так-что и нет нужды в наказании. 13:26:11 <Кистрел_Дикин> 13:26:11 <Кистрел_Дикин> Но прошу не использоват бранные слова в общем чате. 13:28:34 Вот именно. 13:39:52 -!- Проклятая Раем has joined Special:Chat 13:40:23 -!- Проклятая Раем has left Special:Chat 13:40:23 -!- Проклятая Раем has joined Special:Chat 13:40:26 <Проклятая_Раем> Йа ухажу. Инет г, однако 13:41:01 Как жаль. 13:43:40 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 13:44:06 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 13:44:25 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 13:50:43 <Любопытный_кот_43> все ушли? 13:51:14 Нет, я тут перманентно. 13:51:31 <Любопытный_кот_43> но ты в облу играешь? 13:53:16 Нет. Смотрю дотаролики и сам иной раз гамаю. 13:53:26 * CruiserBK клацает. Клешнями. 13:54:02 Играю джва года. И только сейчас увидел настоящий отвод саппорта. Своих крипов стравить с нейтралами. 13:55:36 <Любопытный_кот_43> тогда я пошёл... 13:55:46 А чочо хотел-то? 13:55:54 <Любопытный_кот_43> гамать в скай, потому что пока не понимаю, как решить одну проблему в обле((( 13:55:59 аа. 13:56:18 <Любопытный_кот_43> ну застрял в обле и не понимаю... 13:56:35 <Любопытный_кот_43> ладно, мож кто на форуме знает. 13:56:51 <Любопытный_кот_43> я ж маньяг. 14:02:04 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 14:02:16 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 14:02:33 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 14:03:16 -!- Саймон666 has joined Special:Chat 14:04:01 <Саймон666> Хой. 14:04:46 Хой) :super: 14:05:21 <Саймон666> Мне кажется, или измерение Мирака похоже на царство прокладок? 14:05:31 :rofl: 14:08:24 -!- Морозный has joined Special:Chat 14:08:46 <Морозный> :facepalm: 14:09:17 <Морозный> :facepalm: :facepalm: 14:09:22 <Морозный> :facepalm: :facepalm: :facepalm: 14:13:06 -!- Саймон666 has left Special:Chat 14:14:26 <Морозный> :facepalm: :facepalm: :facepalm: :facepalm: 14:14:59 -!- Морозный has left Special:Chat 14:15:06 :bita: 14:15:11 Атата. 14:15:43 -!- Саймон666 has joined Special:Chat 14:15:44 -!- Саймон666 has joined Special:Chat 14:15:49 -!- Саймон666 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:01 -!- Саймон666 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:01 -!- Саймон666 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:31 -!- Саймон666 has left Special:Chat 14:19:35 -!- Вульфгар. has joined Special:Chat 14:21:20 <Вульфгар.> Здравствуйте, я мастер Вульфгар. Теперь я говорю от имени Седобородых. 14:27:47 -!- Вульфгар. has joined Special:Chat 14:28:56 :chapai: 14:30:48 Кистрел Дикин: Logs can be seen here. 14:30:48 <Кистрел_Дикин> !logs 14:40:31 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 14:40:52 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 14:41:22 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 14:44:33 -!- Вульфгар. has joined Special:Chat 14:55:12 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 14:55:39 :facepalm: 15:03:56 http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:374521 15:04:00 Забавно. 15:06:34 -!- Вульфгар. has joined Special:Chat 15:06:42 -!- Морозный has joined Special:Chat 15:07:27 <Морозный> вульфгар лол 15:07:43 Старый наркоман. 15:08:14 <Морозный> но,Вульфгар дай совет 15:09:27 <Морозный> :facepalm: 15:11:18 <Морозный> :beer: 15:11:21 <Морозный> :beer: :beer: 15:13:56 <Морозный> смайл "божеств"....:bita: 15:13:59 <Морозный> :bita: 15:14:14 <Морозный> не все достойны его использовать 15:14:32 <Морозный> увы,я не вхожу в число избранных 15:14:35 -!- The Negative One has joined Special:Chat 15:16:09 <Морозный> .*.*. 15:17:55 <Морозный> :crd: 15:24:14 <Морозный> :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ :o/ 15:24:55 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 15:25:23 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 15:25:32 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has joined Special:Chat 15:35:26 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 15:40:28 <Кистрел_Дикин> :doom: 15:44:08 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 15:44:14 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 15:44:38 <Кистрел_Дикин> https://youtu.be/o7TcdSWNi9M 15:44:53 <Чай_Липтон> Если ты что-то умеешь делать хорошо, то всегда есть азиат, способный делать что-то лучше. Однако всем хай 15:45:31 <Чай_Липтон> :bita: 15:48:03 :chuck: 15:49:52 <Кистрел_Дикин> :doom: 15:50:37 <Чай_Липтон> Никто не может косить под китайцев лучше, чем китайцы 15:50:53 <Кистрел_Дикин> чем корейцы 15:51:03 <Чай_Липтон> А,ну да 15:51:06 американцы 15:51:19 Которые не коренные, кр4. 15:51:37 http://www.euro-football.ru/article/29/1003359942_krasnodar_vpervyie_v_istorii_obyigral_zenit 15:51:40 Зенит! 15:51:50 <Чай_Липтон> Сумаил уделал всех китайцев 15:54:12 -!- Любопытный кот 43 has left Special:Chat 15:55:37 <Чай_Липтон> но я круче 15:55:43 <Чай_Липтон> у меня подушка как у него 15:57:45 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 15:57:56 Хай всем 15:58:08 <Кистрел_Дикин> привет Толик 15:58:26 Толик?? 15:58:43 Боту тоже привет 15:59:03 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 16:10:16 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 16:16:26 -!- The Negative One has joined Special:Chat 16:21:44 -!- Лист has joined Special:Chat 16:22:00 <Лист> Ребята, сейчас прочитал, что на легендарке можно на Серане жениться. Серьезно? 16:23:20 Нет. 16:23:34 <Кистрел_Дикин> :cr: 16:24:21 <Лист> В комментах вот прочитал просто. 16:24:38 <Лист> Вот. 16:24:38 <Лист> 16:24:38 <Лист> "В легендарном издании всё это уже есть. Хотя говорит по английски, но титры русские. Для тех кто не может жениться - значит грубо с ней вели с самого начала. " 16:31:45 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 16:31:47 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 16:35:29 <Кистрел_Дикин> Для этого надо поставить мод. А он Английский 16:37:28 -!- The Negative One has left Special:Chat 16:40:44 <Лист> С озвучкой что-ли? 16:42:14 <Кистрел_Дикин> Английская озвучка, а переведён только текст, вестимо. 16:42:45 <Кистрел_Дикин> !commands 16:42:45 Кистрел Дикин, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 16:43:27 <Кистрел_Дикин> !plugins 16:44:16 <Кистрел_Дикин> !source 16:44:16 Кистрел Дикин: My source code can be seen at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb - feel free to contribute! 16:44:18 <Лист> !quit 16:44:31 <Лист> А я думал я смогу выйти. 16:44:49 <Лист> А кто озвучил? Фанат? 16:45:36 <Кистрел_Дикин> Наверное VoiceType был у другого персонажа похожий, и этот войс-тайп скопировали Серане 16:45:48 <Кистрел_Дикин> т-е именно реплики брачные 16:47:14 <Лист> Там говорили что еще с Валерикой консультироваться надо, значит либо пустые диалоги, либо кто-то озвучил. 16:47:41 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 16:47:43 <Лист> Просто хочу на ком-нибудь женится, что-бы с лавки деньги капали. 16:49:00 <Лист> Либо Мьол, либо Изольда, либо мод для Сераны. 16:49:42 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 16:49:43 <Кистрел_Дикин> Изольда 16:51:10 <Лист> Тоже нравиться? 16:52:17 https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сочувствие_госпоже_Месть 16:53:12 -!- TheLibeRty has left Special:Chat 16:54:55 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 2015 08 15